Dark Riri ou le plan pour rabattre le caquet de
by diabolo citron
Summary: Dark riri ou le plan pour rabattre le caquet de face de serpent:gros délire!Harry décide de ridiculiser Voldychou en devenant son superieur hierarchique! slash and lemon HPDM!


Un tit délire!en esperant vous faire rire!ne pas prendre au sérieux! PLEASE REVIEWS!!!!**  
**

**Dark Riri, ou le plan pour rabattre le caquet de face de serpent :**

Harry était perdu dans ses pensés… Depuis que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom avait résucité il ne cessait d'enchaîner les entraînements au combats, tous plus épuisants les uns que les autres ; négligeant même ses cours. Il était là, à ce reposer dans un grand lit moelleux de la salle sur demande pour que personne ne le dérange, à ce demander comment il pourrait défaire Voldemort…

Et c'est là que vint THE idée of all the life of the survivor! (Ben ouai d'habitude c'est plutôt Hermione le cerveau) : Il n'avait qu'a le battre sur son propre terrain !

Pour faire claire : Il n'avait qu'a détrôner face de serpent de son titre de « Seigneur des ténèbres » !

Non ! Encore mieux ! Il allait lui laissé son titre pourrit pour devenir son supérieur hiérarchique : « Empereur du Mal à l'état pur » (rien que ça…) et ainsi pouvoir le dominer du haut de son 1m61 1/2 ! (le ½ a on importance à cette taille là !)

Mûhaha ! Décidément il était un véritable génie machiavélique pour concevoir un pareil plan ! Un don pour la ténèbritude ! Voldychou accroche toi bien !!!

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'un Dark Riri tout neuf sortit de la salle sur demande, shootant au passage Miss Teign ! Et ouai ! Pasque l'avantage des ténébreux made in Griffondor c'est que en plus ils ont du courage ! Et shooter Miss Teign c'est clair que même Tommy aurais jamais osé le faire !

Adrian Shadi, petit Poufsouffle de2nd année, marchait rêveusement en direction du parc comme tout bon Poufsouffle et ses yeux s'emplir d'étoiles en croisant leur modèle à tous : le Survivant !

Harry : _Face de Prout !_

Adrian : _Que…Quoi ?!_

Harry : _T'ma bien entendu ! Jtai dis kté kune sal face de prout !_

Et c'est ainsi que Dark Riri laissa derrière lui un gentil petit Poufsouffle innocent pleurant comme une madeleine, fière d'avoir accomplit un second méfait !

Comme tout bon méchant Harry se devait d'avoir la classe ; c'est pourquoi il séchât tout ses cours et entraînements de la journée pour aller faire une petite séance shopping.

« _Nul !_»

«_ Nul !_»

« _Nul !_»

C'est ainsi que notre Devil Boy ébranla psychologiquement les ¾ des patrons de magasins de vêtements qu'il visitât, les menant ainsi au bord du suicide.

Aux autres il dit avec son air angélique de Survivant :

« _Vous comprenez, Monsieur Fudge a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le héros national s'habillait comme un sac a patate alors qu'il représente à lui seul tout notre saint royaume de Grande Bretagne, c'est pourquoi il doit bien s'habiller pour ne pas en ternir le blason ! Ne vous inquiétez pas le ministère payeras pour moi !_ »

Ce à quoi ils répondaient :

« _Oh non !non ! Monsieur Potter ! C'est un honneur pour notre humble échoppe que de vous rendre service ainsi qu'a la couronne ! C'est un cadeau de la maison !_»

Ainsi en un après midi le démoniaque Riri fit fermer tous les magasins de vêtements d'Angleterre, une partie pour dépression des gérants, l'autre pour faillite financière.

Décidément, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être génialement mauvais ! Refaire sa garde robe gratuitement, faire fermer tous les magasins de fringues entraînent ainsi une chute de l'économie Londonienne vertigineuse, une hausse du chômage et le désespoir des fashions victimes comprenant entre autre la plupart des grands symboles de la ténèbritude dont Lord Voldemort et la famille Malfoy ; les humiliants donc au passage et tous ça en une seul foi !

Notre Badboy méritait bien de s'envoyer des roses ! Pour sa première journée il avait beaucoup de chemin dans la voix du mal !

Bien entendu il ne rentrât pas directement à Poudelard mais préféra écumer les bars pour rentrer après le couvre feu et complètement bourré dans sa très cher école !

Ce fut tôt le lendemain qu'il se fit réveiller par ses camarades de dortoir avec une sacrée gueule de bois qu'il décida de continuer à roupiller et de sécher les cours.

Hélas il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir a cause de son mal aux cheveux et s'ennuyait…c'est donc avec ¾ d'heure de retard qu'il arrivât au cours de Snape.

Severus : _Potter !42minutes de retard ! Une semaine de retenu et 42 points en moins pour Griffondor !_

Harry : _Excusez moi de vous contredire professeur mais je suis arriver avec 43minutes et 36 secondes de retard…_

Severus : _VOUS L'AUREZ CHERCHE POTTER ! 43 SEMAINES DE RETENU ET 36 POINTS EN MOIN SUPPLEMENTAIRE POUR GRIFFONDOR !!!!!_

Toute la classe était tétanisée ! C'était la première foi de toute mémoire d'homme que l'on voyait quelqu'un défié le Professeur Séverus Snape, mais surtout que ce dernier perdre son sang froid !

Harry :_Rhoo….Fais pas ta vierge effarouché Sevy chérie ! Si je te plais tant que ça tu peux mle dire ! Allez salut poilu !_

Et Harry repartit comme une fleur sous l'oeil médusé et respectueux de ses camarades pendant que le dit Sevy chérie en pleine crise d'apoplexie était en train de mourir sur le sol dur et froid de sa batcave !

Décidément son plan marchait à merveille, il venait de réduire à néant l'un des êtres les plus craints de Poudelard, menait l'école à sa chute en éliminant l'un membre du corps professoral et débarrassait du monde l'une des personnes qu'il ne pouvait as encadrer !

Rajoutez à ça qu'il sagissait de l'espion du groupe opposé : le Bien ; et de son concurrent : Voldychou et c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Dark Riri se baladait comme tout bon rebelle dans les couloirs du château aux alentour de 2h du matin. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Le superbe préfet blond, aux cheveux d'argent sous le clair de lune, au corps svelte, aux jambes longues et minces, aux petites fesses délicieusement rebondis.

Et pour le plus grand de son bonheur, à deux pas de la salle sur demande.

'Je suis un méchant ! Tous les méchants obtiennent ce qu'ils veulent ! Je le veux ; Drago Malfoy tu serra a moi ! Même par la force !' (Grunt !)

Il s'approcha du Serpentard par derrière, le ceintura et le jeta dans la salle sur demande.

La pièce était plutôt petite, meublée seulement d'un immeeennnnnse lit 12 places.

Mais nos chers protagonistes n'avaient pas la tête à faire une analyse complète et détaillée de la déco.

Harry avait violement cloué le Serpentard sur le lit, tenant ses bras d'une main et arrachant ses vêtements de l'autre pendant que Drago essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

Mais ce fut vain effort car dés qu'il comprit la situation il l'a perdit tout aussi tôt ! Et pour cause : Harry venait de se jeter sur ses délicieux petits tétons rosés, les aspirants, roulants, mordants pendant qu'une main inquisitrice décendait le long de son ventre plat et musclé.

L'Adonis blond n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait tant de nuit qu'il rêvait de ça…et il en voulait plus !

« _Pitié …Harry…_ »

Haha ! Décidément il était terrible….sa victime le suppliait même de d'arrêter ! Il était le plus grand de tous les mages des ténèbres !

Pour ridiculiser encore plus sa proie il masturbât son sexe dur, lui donnant ainsi la culpabilité de prendre du plaisir malgré les évènements.

Oh-mon-Dieu ! C'était encore mieux que dans tous ses rêves ! Il avait les mains si douces…si fortes ! L'emmenant avec une rapidité déconcertante au somment des plaisirs !

Il gémissait à s'en briser les cordes vocales ! Se tordait à en déchirer les draps alors qu'ils échangeaient des baisers brutaux, presque comme des bêtes affamées.

D'un sort, Harry attachât chaque poignet à sa cheville correspondante de Draco qu'il attachât ensuite au montant du lit, mettant ainsi l'entrée charnelle du beau blond bien en vue.

Il entrât en lui d'un coup sec, faisant hurler de douleur le Serpentard puis exécuta ses coups de butoirs avec violence.

Malfoy se dit que heureusement ce n'était pas sa première foi même si il était plutôt du genre dominant mais que malgré tout qu'est ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette rage dans leurs échanges ! puis il n'avait plus grand-chose a se dire tellement le plaisir avait fait fuir la moindre pensée cohérente.

Les deux jeunes hommes finirent par se déverser ensemble dans un grand râle.

A bout de souffle notre couple d'éphèbes était allongé sur le matelas, essayant de reprendre leur souffle quand 'la pauvre victime' se mit subitement entre les jambes d'Harry qu'il relevât puis le regardant droit dans les yeux il se léchât les lèvres et descendit lentement puis lapa une foi l'anus du Griffondor qui n'ayant jamais connu cette sensation étrange mais forte plaisante gémit fortement en renversant sa tête en arrière.

Draco satisfait de cette réaction descendit, embrassant le derrière de ses genoux pour remonter doucement le long des cuisses du brun par de légers baisers volatiles pour finir par lécher l'espace entre les testicules et l'intimité de Harry sous un concerto de gémissements.

Il pénétra enfin le Griffondor de sa langue chaude et inquisitrice.

« _Ma…Malfoy je t'en supplie…_ »

« _Oui ?_ »

« _Prend moi !_ »

Sur ces mots, le Serpentard bouillonnant d'envie pénétra doucement l'antre si chaude de son membre, savourant chaque sensations que le corps du brun lui offrait.

Ensemble, les amants firent l'amour, leur rythme s'accélérant il finir par atteindre les sommets de l'extase.

HPDM

Bien des heures plus tard :

« _Harry ?_ »

« _Moui ?_ »

« _Je…Je t'aime…_ »

« _ET MERDE !_ »

« _…désolé_ »

« _Hein de quoi ? Nan t'as pas à être désolé ! C'est juste moi qui suis trop con ! J'aurais dût vérifier que tu n'es pas consentant avant de te violer ! Non mais c'est vrai ! A-t-on déjà vût un seigneur des ténèbres commettre un acte sexuel avec l'accord de son partenaire ?!_ »

« _Hein ?_ »

«_ Bah ouai ! Ça va à l' encontre de mon plan ! _»

« _Mais qu'elle plan ?_ »

« _Bon…ton amour serra la preuve de ta loyauté ! C'est décidé tu serra mon bras droit ! En plus un aman comme toi sa se jette pas et sa ferra chier Tommy de perdre le fils du sien _! »

« _Mais qu'elle plan ?!!?!_ »

« _Mais celui pour foutre une raclée à Voldychou bien évidemment !_

_Alors je t'explique : En fait je vais lui foutre la tehon de sa life en devenant son supérieur ! En le faisant ramper à mes pieds ! Pour ça il faut que je devienne Empereur du mal à l'état pur !! _»

« _Eh ben…rien que ça…_ »

« _C'est pourquoi j'ai commis maintes mauvaises actions ses derniers jours ! _»

« _Qui sont ? _»

« _Méfait n°I : Botter le derrière de Miss Teign ;_

_Méfait n°II : Faire pleurer un Poufsouffle sans défense ;_

_Méfait n° III : Faire chuter l'économie et priver les Anglais de vêtements neufs !;_

_Méfait n° IV : Se bourrer la gueule et rentrer à Poudelard après le couvre feu ;_

_Méfait n° V : Boycotter les cours ;_

_Méfait n° VI : Ridiculiser et mener à la mort un professeur ;_

_Méfait n° VII : Eh ben ça en fait c'est ton viol mais on peux pas vraiment dire que s'en était un donc celui là on le raye de la liste…_ »

« _Harry tu sais quoi ? _»

« _Non ?_ »

« _Je crois que tu peux tousse les rayer._ »

« _Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?!_ »

« _Bienfait n° I : Tu as venger tous les élèves d'une vielle chatte aigrie et pucelle ;_

_Bienfait n° II : Le Poufsouffle en question a pleure d'émotion car son idole lui a adressé la parole._

_Bienfait n° III : L'économie baisse momentanément pour faire un bon en avant grâce à la place désormais libre laissée a de nouveaux jeunes créateurs, et puis franchement si tu croyais atteindre les mangemorts comme ça tu t'es loupé !nous on a la classe ! On ne se vêt que chez de grands couturiers français !_

_Bienfait n° IV : Franchement chérie ? Tu crois être le seul à faire ça ?et les rondes des préfets elles servent a quoi ?_

_Bienfait n° V : même remarque…_

_Bienfait n°VI : Grâce a ça tu es devenu l'idole de tous les élèves ! Personne n'aurait jamais osé rembarrer Snape ! Tu es un héros ! Tu as débarrassé Poudelard de l'un de ses plus grands et terrible fléau !_

_Quand au point numéro VII…_ »

« _Oui ? _»

« _C'est une introduction à ton plan n° II…_ »

« _Qui est ?_ »

"_Ridiculiser Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en devenant LE dieux du sexe, le maître incontesté du Kama Sutra et autre grandes littérature, tu deviendras celui-dont-le-nom-fait-mal-a-la-gorge !_ »

«_ Pourquoi la gorge ? _»

« _A force d'hurler de plaisir bien sur… _»

« _Ah…et je suppose que tu conservera ton titre de bras droit ?_ »

« _Oui c'est possible…_ »

« _Mmmh…en effet c'est un plan intéressant…_ »

« _Oh Dieux du sexe et grand maître incontesté du Kama Sutra et autre grandes littératures, faite moi mal à la gorge ! _»

« _Avec plaisir fidèle bras droit !_ »

**THE END**

valâââa!!!c'est la fin! un tite reviews pour la povre chtite fille ke ne sui:'(**  
**


End file.
